Pink Leggings
by Mountain Blue
Summary: Set during "Josh is Done", what would have happened if Josh had said yes to talking to Drake after Drake's speech. Only this version has a little slash thrown in. ;


Author's Note: I have to admit I was a tad surprised that Josh didn't take the offer to go and talk to Drake at the end of _Josh is Done_. This is my little interpretation of the conversation that could have happened. Only this version has a little slash thrown in. ;) I do not own _Drake & Josh_.

The beginning snippet from the show is as accurate as I can get it by watching that part of the episode over and over and over. :P

--

Drake ignored his teacher's shouts to sit down in his seat as he held his head in pain, dripping wet as he stopped at the classroom door to turn to his beloved step-brother.

"Josh!"

"What?!"

"Look, I'm sorry!!"

"Well-"

"Lookit, let me finish okay, I-I-I was wrong, okay? I was wrong!"

"...What do you mean?"

"Ju, I..I need you more than you need me.. I, I need you way more than you need me alright, I'm sorry! ... Man- man, I'm sorry I made you late for your exam and I'm sorry I ran over your bike, and I'm... I'm sorry I'm probably the worst brother in the world and, you know, you're way better off without me, you know? I just, I just need you to understand that I-you- I just... I'm sorry Josh, I'm sorry..."

With those final words, Drake stormed out of the classroom, leaving a very solemn-looking Josh sitting still at his chemistry station. The fact that the entire class was speechless didn't help the heartbreaking atmosphere.

"...Josh?... Would you like to go talk to Drake?"

"Yeah... a-actually.. could I?"

A simple nod was all that was given, and it was all that was needed. Josh swallowed dryly and slid out of his seat, picking up his pace when he realized Drake was probably running for home, not walking. He flew out the door and turned left- following the path of water. Turning the corner sharply and almost slipping on Drake's trail, he spotted his brother pulling open the door to the boy's bathroom. He yelled Drake's name, but it was too late, he had already gone inside.

The young Nichols wiped a hand across his mouth and then across his eyes. He was... crying? But that's not right, Josh didn't need Drake, it was the other way around wasn't it? Time seemed to go in slow motion for him as he pulled the door open- somewhat afraid of the emotional state he would find Drake in.

"Drake?" He called out softly, the he heard sniffling coming from the last stall. Peeking under, he also saw water dripping onto the floor. And a familiar pair of shoes.

"Drake, come out.. please."

"Why? So you can tell me that you're done with me again? I heard it already."

Josh could hear that his voice was cracking and let out a sigh, resting his head against the cool metal door. If he could just think of the right thing to say...

"Drake, I'm sorry too. I am."

After a few seconds Josh heard a click and Drake peeked out of the bathroom stall, staring at him for a second before moving to lean on the sink. Josh noticed that the smaller boy was trembling- being in those soaked clothes was probably the worst thing for him. There was a long pause before Drake gave in, letting out a hard and painful sob.

Josh rushed over to catch Drake before he sank to the floor, hugging him close, not caring if his clothes got wet. "Drake, are you alright?!"

"No! No, I'm not alright!" He was sobbing so hard his throat was raspy. Josh was sure he'd never seen his brother cry so hard. Soon, Drake pushed him away to lean back against the wall.

"You don't get it Josh, okay? You have no idea what it was like-" He had to pause, to wipe his face- "what it was like to not have you in my life for that week. It was really, really hard."

He said that last sentence so softly, so sincerely; it made Josh's heart melt. Drake was looking at him with the biggest, most apologetic eyes he had ever seen. And although most of him was already soaking wet, you could still tell he was crying his heart out.

"I missed you too Drake, it's just that... you just always seem to get me into trouble."

"I know that, okay? I don't need to be reminded of that either. Crying is enough."

Josh handed Drake some tissues to blow his nose with.

"I'm just so stressed out."

"But ... why?"

"Because I- because.. you just make me happy. You're my best friend. And my favorite brother."

"Please stop crying. You're going to make me cry even more."

But the cinnamon-haired boy only sobbed harder at his brother's voice. Unable to keep ignoring Drake like he had told himself was best, he drew him into a hug once more, this time holding tight so Drake couldn't slip away. After a minute of soft back rubbing, Josh heard the cries become softer, and a vibration against his chest.

"Did you say something?"

"...I asked you if you were ever going to forgive me."

Josh pulled back a little to look into his brother's eyes. "I think you've learned a lesson now."

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. A lot. And... I'm sorry."

"I love you too, Drake. I forgive you."

Josh pulled Drake in for another hug, because in that moment, he wanted Drake close – he wanted to be under his skin. Josh kissed the sweep of his wet bangs and wiped rogue tears away with his thumb. Drake could feel the vibrations of his brother's chuckle within his chest.

"Now stop that. Drake Parker doesn't cry over anything."

Drake mustered a quiet laugh. "You're like, my other half."

"Maybe we should get you out of these soggy clothes."

Drake fought with himself, he fought and fought and fought but he couldn't miss this opportunity to prove to Josh not only how sorry he was, but how big the space was for him in his heart. It wasn't the right thing to do and Drake didn't want to ruin their friendship even more then he already had, but it was inevitable.

So he kissed Josh. Just like that.

He grabbed the back of Josh's neck and gently pressed their lips together, taking in a deep breath from his nose at this new feeling. And for a second, Josh just stood there frozen; until he realized that Drake really _was _soaked to the bone. Even his lips were freezing.

Josh could feel the water droplets on Drake's face transfer to his when he pressed into the kiss, stumbling on his feet and realizing the urgency of the situation, even though there was none. But just the need he was feeling, the epiphany he had reached that this was what he was waiting for his entire life and he didn't even know it. He quickly used his strong arms to crush his smaller brother to his chest and kiss him life their very lives dependant on it.

"Drake?! Josh?!"

Damnit. They forgot- boys come in here to use the bathroom.

When they spun around, they were semi-relieved to find that it was Craig standing in front of the door.

"Were you two just... making out?"

Josh took the initiative, trying and failing. "Duh, well, I – you see, its-"

"Don't worry about it. I could tell you guys were queerer than pink leggings, anyway."

With that, he slipped into a stall to do his business. The two brothers just looked at each other with a mixture of shock and happiness, and Drake pulled his soaked shirt with a newfound feeling of discomfort as he watched it suction right back onto his body.

Drake smiled the smile that he knew melted the hearts of women everywhere, but he directed it straight at Josh.

"Home?" He proposed, looking up at his brother and holding out his hand.

"Of course."

"Oh, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone I was crying, okay?"

Josh laughed heartily and took his hand, and they exited the bathroom, knowing that they were going to start anew tomorrow. And Drake was sure that tomorrow, he was going to wake up on the _right_ side of the bed – because he'd have Josh right there on the other.

"Of course not." He squeezed Drake's hand. "Not a soul."

_THE END_


End file.
